Désir
by Kyuuketski
Summary: Edward,Roy,une chambre et un désir commun. One-shot entièrement lemon pour le plaisir des ammatrices de lemon ou encore de Royed.


Ils étaient dans _cette _pièce. Un endroit où seul la lumière qui passait par la fenêtre éclairait la pièce qui était un peu grande. Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans cette endroit jusqu'à temps qu'un bruit de corps qu'on jette sur un lit se fasse entendre. Un blond se tenait allongé sur un lit,les yeux écarquillés par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Au dessus de lui, se trouvait un homme plus âgé que lui. Les yeux dorés du plus jeune rencontrèrent ceux couleur ébène du plus âgé. Le plus jeune sentit un souffle tiède sur son cou ce qui lui fit attraper un frisson qui se propagea dans tout son corps. Une main recouverte d'un gant blanc ignifugé caressa sa joue colorée de rose. La main également gantée du blond au visage fin se posa sur celle qui caressait sa joue. Il la prit de ses deux mains et porta le bout du tissu blanc du troisième doigt à ses lèvres rosies. De ses dents blanches, il prit le bout de tissu et sa langue vint le caresser doucement et il tira le gant d'une manière qui se fit sensuelle. Le regard du brun fixa le bouche plus que tentante du blond. Le gant fut mis à terre et lentement, le gant gauche subit le même traitement et le brun se retrouva avec ses deux mains nues. Ces mêmes mains se promenèrent sur la veste en cuir que portait le blond qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir face à ce brun plus qu'attirant. Aucun des deux ne parlaient, ne désirant pas gâcher cet instant qui selon eux, semblait magique et lent. La longue veste rouge que portait toujours le blond était accrochée au porte-manteau situé près de la porte d'entrée. L'actuelle veste en cuir que portait le blonde commençait à se défaire et la peau douce et légèrement allée de l'alchimiste au bras d'acier commençait à se faire montrer. Les lèvres entrouvertes et le rouge aux joues, le blond commençait à avoir chaud et le regard du brun sur lui le rendait fou. Son regard perçant, son caractère de dragueur, son envie de devenir général en chef et sa classe quand il utilise son alchimie, tout lui plaisait chez Edward. Tout doucement, la veste noire fut retirée du corps du blondinet qui ne demandait que ça. Mais le combat des vêtements n'était pas fini: l'alchimiste de métal avait toujours son maillot sans manches noir qu'il portait en dessous de cette veste noire qui avait rejoint le tapis rouge du sol de la chambre du célèbre alchimiste de flammes. Celui-ci dévorait des yeux le corps si tentant et su frêle du blond qui trouvait sous lui. Comme pour satisfaire son envie de désirer le plus jeune des alchimistes d'état, il s'approcha des lèvres désireuses de l'ainé des frères Elric et s'y arrêta à quelques millimètres. De son pouce droit, il caressa les lèvres légèrement rosées. Edward se demanda pourquoi Roy ne l'embrasser pas. Il sentait son souffle sur ses lèvres ce qui lui donner une terrible envie de prendre possession des lèvres de l'autre. Les secondes passèrent lentement sans qu'aucun des deux n'embrassent l'autre. Doucement, le blond avança son visage et ses lèvres rencontrèrent celle du colonel qui affichait un sourire victorieux. Les lèvres restèrent collées mais la bouche de Roy s'ouvrit pour laisser passer une langue qui vint caresser la lèvre inférieur d'Edward. Celui-ci comprit qu'il fallait qu'il ouvre sa bouche. Ce qu'il fit le plus rapidement possible pour ne pas se faire attendre. Les deux bouches étaient occupées mais les mains de Roy n'en n'avait pas fini avec la barrière de ses vêtements. Ses deux mains se glissèrent sous le maillot sans manches que portait Edward. La peau du blond était douce comme celle d'un petit enfant. Les mains expertes du Colonel avait rencontré les bouts de chair d'Edward qui commençait à gémir. C'était plus fort que lui, Roy Mustang le mettait dans tout ses états sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Il grogna un peu lorsque le baiser qu'ils avaient échangés prit fin. La bouche et plus particulièrement la langue du Colonel vint titiller les tétons d'Edward qui tournait sa tête à droite et à gauche en poussant de petits gémissements dû au plaisir que lui procurait le plus vieux. Roy savait qu'Edward allait aimer ça. Il rêvait de lui toutes les nuits. Sa langue lécha et suça avec envie les tétons. Le maillot noir d'Edward était remonté jusqu'en haut de ses bras qui étaient au dessus de sa tête blonde. Son habituelle tresse était défaite et ses cheveux dorés étaient éparpillés à côté de sa tête. Roy se releva et regarda Edward. Celui-ci était rouge, les lèvres entrouvertes et son regard qui disait « embrasse-moi », Roy ne résista pas à l'envie de l'embrasser langoureusement. Il se sépara à regret de celui qui le rendait fou. Il retira ce maillot qui fut jeté près de la veste du FullMetal. Pour Roy, voir un Edward dans cet était lui donner envie de l'embrasser, de lécher son corps dans les moindres détails et sentir sa peau si douce contre la sienne. Il se mit devant Edward, le regardant les yeux puis il l'embrassa encore une fois. Il s'attaqua à l'oreille droite ce qui fit émir un petit soupir agréable d'Ed. Roy savait ou s'attaquer. Le corps du FullMetal avait ses points sensible qui ne demandaient qu'a être titiller. L'alchimiste de flammes abandonna le lobe de l'oreille pour s'attaquer à son cou légèrement allé. Il y laissa quelques marques avant que sa langue ne parcourt à son rythme le torse finement musclé d'Edward. Des tétons au bas du ventre en passant par le nombril, ce petit voyage de la langue du Colonel eu pour effet de réveiller une certaine partie de l'anatomie du blond. Roy ne cacha pas son sourire. Avec le plus de lenteur possible, il défit le bouton et la braguette qui tenait le pantalon. Il enleva le pantalon noir de son propriétaire et contempla le bout de tissu qui lui servait d'obstacle. Il l'enleva et l'envoya balader dans un coin de la pièce, là où étaient les autres vêtements. Devant le membre dressé d'Edward, il se lécha les lèvres. Il passe un coup de langue sur toute la longueur. Il caressa l'intérieur des cuisses, ne touchant pas à l'entrejambe. Edward, voyant que Roy ne le prenait pas en bouche, s'asseilla et enleva le maillot noir que portait le Colonel. II l'embrassa aussi longtemps qu'il le put et ses mains, dépourvues de gants blancs, caressaient les muscles du Colonel. Sa peau était peu bronzée et cela contrastait avec la noirceur de ses cheveux. Roy fut étonné du comportement soudain de l'ainé des frères Elric mais ne broncha pas pour autant. Quand Edward voulut défaire le pantalon bleu foncé du Colonel, celui-ci rallongea Edward et sortit quelque chose de sa poche. Edward identifia l'objet comme étant des menottes et quelques secondes plus tard, il avait les mains attachées au lit.

-Moi je fais et toi tu subis FullMetal

Roy s'avança vers sa « proie » qui était en dessous du ventre du blond et la prit en enfin en bouche pour le plus grand plaisir d'Edward qui émit un gémissement plus long que les autres. Un petit coup de langue sur le gland et Edward tremblait. Pas de froid mais d'excitation. Même s'il était attaché, son corps pouvait encore bouger. Roy faisait aller sa langue et sa bouche pour entendre les cris, même petits, d'Edward. Il les allaient les entendre puisqu'il ne pouvait pas mettre quelque chose sur sa bouche. Edward sentait comme une excitation dans tout son corps, une sorte de chaleur qui se répandait partout. Le front du blond commença à se couvrir de sueur et ses mains s'agrippaient aux barreaux froid du lit malgré l'objet qui les tenait. Un petit mais puissant cri d'Edward, la tête blonde rejetée en arrière, un plaisir ressentit, Edward venait de laisser sortir un liquide blanchâtre de son corps. Roy se redressa légèrement, ses yeux noirs regardant Edward qui était rouge à ses joues, ému par l'émotion mais aussi dut a la chaleur que lui avait procurés les mouvements buccaux du Colonel. Celui-ci avala le liquide qu'il avait dans la bouche sans trop de difficultés, malgré un goût qui n'était pas des plus agréable.

-Tu es vraiment désirable Edward, dit-il en l'embrassant.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas, trop occupé par l'échange. Il sentit une main se glissait dans ses fins cheveux blonds. Son cœur battait et ce à chaque fois que celui qu'il détestait l'embrassait. Un caractère méprisant, une attitude désespérante et une beauté rare, voilà ce qu'avait suffit à Edward Elric pour repérer Roy Mustang. Il le détestait car avec lui c'était: obéit à l'armée, te pose pas de question et monte en grade. Ce n'est pas ce que voulait l'ainé des frères Elric. Il voulait la pierre philosophale, pour lui et son petit frère qu'il aimait tant. Roy remarqua que le blond avait l'air pensif.

-Qu'est ce que tu as?

-Rien

Roy sourit. Edward était vraiment têtu et c'est ce qu'il aimait chez lui. Comme bien d'autres choses.

Il l'embrassa dans le cou et se recula. Edward vit le pantalon couleur bleu rejoindre le sol comme les autres vêtements. Roy était là devant lui, en caleçon, dévoilant un corps des mieux formé.

Roy sourit, regardant Edward dans les yeux qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir face à ce regard qui lit en vous comme dans un livre ouvert. Ils savait tout l'un de l'autre. Entre chiens de l'armée, c'était normal après tout. Le brun se pencha légèrement pour pouvoir poser ses lèvres sur celles de celui qu'il convoitait. Cette fois-ci, le baiser se fit chaste, aucune langue ne vint chercher sa jumelle. Edward se demanda quoi et un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres lorsque Roy mit ses mains autour de lui.

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive?

-Rien

Tout deux sourirent. Le baiser ne resta pas chaste. Un baiser fougueux, langoureux, sauvage commença. La main droite de Roy commença à s'aventurer sur le corps d'Edward tandis que sa main gauche s'amusait avec les mèches blondes. Le jeune alchimiste ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise quand il sentit une main se baladait près de ses fesses. Roy rompit le baiser. Il présenta une main devant le FullMetal. Celui-ci les regarda, se demanda ce qu'il fallait faire et passa sa langue sur le bout des doigts. Des petits coups mais qui plaisait à Roy même s'il ne le montrait pas. La langue d'Edward passa sur tout les doigts de l'alchimiste de flammes. Il en oublia aucun, les mouillant en les prenant dans sa bouche. Roy jugea qu'ils était assez humide et sa main revint se balader à l'endroit où elle était quelques secondes auparavant. Edward ne sentit pas le premier doigts passait mais lorsqu'un second voulut entrer, la douleur se fit ressentir et cela se vit sur le visage du blondinet. Il n'allait pas pleurer parce qu'il avait mal. Cette nouvelle douleur n'était rien à ce qu'il avait enduré avec Alphonse. Il allait souffrir jusqu'à temps qu'ils trouvent cette satané pierre.

Edward redescendit sur terre quand il sentit les doigts de son ainé bouger en lui dans un mouvement plutôt rapide. Edward pensait qu'il était du genre a y aller en douceur mais apparemment non. Il ne connaissait pas si bien le Colonel que ça. Qui le connaissait réellement? Peut être Riza.

Edward sentit un soupir sortir de sa bouche dut aux mouvements de Roy. Il lui faisait découvrir de nouvelles sensations. Jamais Edward n'aurait crû ressentir ce genre de chose un jour. Il ne savait pas si c'était parce que c'était Roy mais, il le voulait en lui et sentir sa peau contre la sienne.

Un soupir puis un autre, encore un, les mouvements de doigts de Roy faisait vibrer Edward qui commença à bouger.

-Va plus...vite

Roy accéléra ses mouvements de main et là, il put enfin entendre la voix d'Edward qui poussa un cri. Pour Roy, c'était comme une victoire et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il continua encore un peu les fameux mouvements puis les retira, créant chez le blond un râle, une espèce de vide en lui.

Roy l'embrassa encore une fois, se lassant jamais de ses baisers. Si Edward n'avait pas eu les mains attachées, il aurait griffer le dos de Roy, abimant la peau blanche. Le Colonel aussi devait en avoir des blessures notamment à cause de la guerre d'Ishbal. Il avait eu ce garçon qui tourmentait l'esprit de Roy lorsqu'il repensait à ce massacre. Mais maintenant, c'est Edward qui prenait place dans ses pensées plus ou moins perverses. Ce petit blond, il l'avait tout de suite remarqué. Pas a cause de sa taille mais plutôt à cause de son caractère. Il ne fallait pas trop le critiquer mais il était facile de se lier d'amitié avec lui. Pour le cas de Roy, il a tout de suite trouver le FullMetal attirant et fascinant. Une sorte de jouet avec qui il était loin de vouloir arrêter de jouer. La main de Roy frôla le membre d'Edward qui était prêt à se redresser tellement les caresses du brun était délicieuses. Roy se plaça entre les jambes d'Edward qu'il écarta. Celui-ci sentit quelque chose rentrait en lui. Pour plus de facilité, il souleva son bassin pour plus de facilité. C'était assez bizarre comme présence. Le bassin de Roy commença à bouger d'abord lentement, pour ne pas brusquer le FullMetal, puis plus rapidement. Plus il allait vite, plus il allait profond. Les jambes d'Ed se mirent autour de la taille du brun. Il l'attira contre lui pour mieux le sentir. Le brun toucha un point sensible et le blond cria. Il le toucha une seconde fois et le cri d'Edward se fit entendre encore une fois. Roy accéléra ses mouvements de bassin. Le corps du blond bougeait et le blond avait sa tête rejetée en arrière. Il se sentait venir et cela n'allait pas tarder. Un coup de bassin bien profond fut la limite pour Edward qui laissa une semence blanchâtre parcourir le ventre de Roy. Les deux garçons s'embrassèrent.

Roy se retira d'Edward et s'allongea à ses côtés.

-Tu pense me détacher quand?

-Quand j'srais décider

--Bouge ton cul et détache-moi

Roy ria et finir par détacher son blond. Celui-ci put embrasser le Colonel dans les moindres coins.

Décidément, Edward en voulait encore. Il s'assit sur Roy et le membre de celui-ci rentra une deuxième fois dans l'intimité du blond.

-T'en veux encore?

-Je t'ai bien dit de bouger ton cul

Edward bougea son corps en même temps que Roy bouger le sien. Ils faisaient une parfaite synchronisation. Malgré son manque d'expérience, Edward s'y prenait bien et Roy y prenait du plaisir. Sa main vint prendre le sexe d'Edward qui fut surpris mais continua son activité. Très vite, cette même main fut recouverte de la substance d'Edward. Le blond bougea encore quelques fois et se retira. La fatigue commençait à se faire sentir mais Roy Mustang n'avait pas encore jouit contrairement au blond.

-Met toi à quatre pattes

-Tu veux ma mort toi

-T'es pas content de coucher avec moi?

-Enflure

Malgré ses remarques, Edward obéit et se retrouva à quatre pattes. Roy se plaça derrière lui et Edward commença à connaître cette présence en lui. Il sentit quelque chose aller au fond de lui encore une fois. Peut être que Roy était en manque. Peut être aussi qu'Edward n'était qu'un coup d'un soir. Une main caressant son ventre plat vint le sortir de ses pensées. Cette main attrapa son membre et le massa avec des mouvements particuliers. Le blond n'avait jamais jouit et crier le nom de quelqu'un autant en une soirée. Il sentit aussi quelque chose de chaud se propageait en lui après plusieurs minutes. L'alchimiste de flammes se retira du blond.

-Maintenant j'vais avoir mal au cul de ta faute

-Pauvre petit Edward

Celui-ci se mit en colère et voulut taper son ainé. Il arrêta le coup et en profita pour le ramener contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes et le blond s'endormir blotti contre le brun.

-T'es pas qu'un coup d'un soir Ed

Mustang et son équipe étaient tous dans la même pièce. Riza remarqua que le Colonel souriait bêtement.

-Pourquoi souriez-vous Colonel?

-Pour rien,dit-il avec un sourire. J'suis juste de bonne humeur

De son côté, Edward marchait avec difficultés.

-Frangin, pourquoi tu marche bizarrement?

-J'me suis cogné contre le bureau de Mustang et ça fait mal. Il me le payera cet abruti

Alphonse sourit.

-Ed, pourquoi est-ce que le Colonel te regarde en souriant bêtement depuis quelques jours?

Le blond prit une teinte rouge et détourna la tête.

-J'en sais rien moi

Ed sourit. C'est bien beau de coucher avec Mustang mais son cul en avait pris un coup. Saleté de Colonel, tu me le payera.

Alphonse le visage de son frère lorsqu'ils parlaient du Colonel.

-Edward, t'es amoureux?

-Nan!

-Tu rougis quand on prononce son nom

-N'importe quoi

-Mon grand frère est amoureux! Mon grande frère est amoureux!

-Ferme là Alphonse je suis pas amoureux

-Si tu l'es

-Non j'le suis pas!

Malgré ce qu'il disait, Edward n'était pas insensible au charme du Colonel et depuis qu'il avait gouté à son corps, il avait hâte d'y regouter.


End file.
